Tango of Discord
by SeEmYaWeSoMeNeSs
Summary: Canines will lick those they consider their superiors... And it seems Saix is no different. However, it takes the full moon, two battles, and some amusement from his part for this secret to come out. Xemnas does not approve.


**See. See. I had to do this. I had to. I APOLOGIZE WORLD.**

* * *

Xemnas was surprised when Saix did not show up after being ordered and decided to waste time looking for the blunet instead of sending someone else on the mission. Only Saix would get this reaction, of course, because only Saix never missed a call.

He had no doubt the Nobody was trying to win his trust.

He would not allow that to happen.

He made his way through The Castle That Never Was, checking the more obvious places. He passed a window and looked up, staring at Kingdom Hearts. It was brighter tonight than on most. It was only this bright when it was—

A full moon.

That explained where Saix was. Probably locking himself a way to become a slave of the moon, black out, and wake up perfectly calm and ready to receive punishment for missing anything. Another suspicious trait of that man's. Xemnas wasn't a fool. He didn't buy the loyalty act.

He was almost back to his office when he heard the growl.

Low, feral, defiant.

He turned and met wild gold eyes.

Seems Saix had gotten out of his cage.

He straightened his back and glared down at the man, meeting his eyes and making sure to allude his position. Like with wolves, that's the way one had to treat Berserk!Saix or else they were likely to be treated as shit. And not just for the one night—but for about a week and a half. Effects wearing off as the moon waned.

Saix growled threateningly and if he had dog ears, they'd be down. His teeth, however, longer than usual, were bared directly at him. He ignored them but did not look away. "Go back to your room, VII."

"No." Came the snarled reply.

Ah, so he was at least man enough this time to use human speech. Once, he had been so consumed by the moon's power that he had been unable to understand or speak a human language.

This time had, of course, been the summer solstice.

"Xemnas," the huskier voice of his berserk stage was mocking and obviously disrespectful, "you shall not dominate me this night."

It was worded strangely enough. Xemnas, however, did not back down. "Do not speak to your upper that way. Address me as 'Superior' or suffer the repercussions." A barking laugh and flashing teeth told him he would have to battle the Luna Diviner back into his place. He pulled out his blades and the mocking gaze turned to hostility.

The berserker charged, claymore materializing into his hand and swinging down towards him. He easily blocked paraded the attacks, not bothering to try and hit the ardent Nobody.

It took three hours of fighting to get Saix calmed. That was longer than last time.

Saix, panting and holding his wounded side, glared up at him in defeat. His weapons dispersed and he rose an eyebrow. "We go through this every time."

Except, remarkably, the winter solstice. In which Saix is so domestic, Xemnas keeps him locked up simply because he can't bear being around the warrior when he acts so strangely. Even without the changings of the moon, Saix's obedience had an edge of steel to it—as if he was looking for a weakness, some reason to turn on Xemnas and destroy him.

The gaze from the Lunar Diviner turned thoughtful, an unusual occurrence during the full moon. Then he said, "And we must. You are my alpha. You are not allowed to stop proving this."

He rolled his eyes, "And you are the seventh in position. Why don't you bother the others above you?"

"Because if I take you down," the Lunar Diviner passed him, "I would have them all."

He didn't ask the berserker to clarify but did order, "Stay." Like a dog, he obeyed without complaint. Though his hand did twitch and he looked back with annoyance. "What is it you really want, VII?"

The man looked longingly out the window. "My heart."

"Nothing else?"

"Is it really any of your concern?" He snapped, defensive. "I obey. That should be enough."

Ah. A weak spot. Something Saix wanted to keep from him.

He approached the blunet, making sure to get close enough to cause discomfort. He knew the proximity would make Saix uneasy—it was exactly why he did it. "Tell me. That's an order."

The snarl was quickly returning.

"Surely it's not that bad. Unless… you plan on betraying me."

Saix's voice was harsh, "Axel. I wish to return Axel's heart."

That was a surprise.

He stared at the other man, now glowering at him unhappily. "Why?"

"Questions, questions. You hope to catch me when my walls are down." He motioned to the bright Kingdom Hearts, "When the effects of moonlight bring down my ability to organize my thoughts. Ask me when I go back to how I am. Or better yet, ask me when I have a heart."

That almost sounded like a riddle. Xemnas scowled. "Will we have to fight again? You are nothing but an underling—A Nobody. Do not defy my direct orders."

A growl tore from the other man's throat and he slipped into a fighting stance. "Lea and Isa were best friends." He replied. "I cannot imagine one without the other." His gaze hardened, "However, it seems he very well can."

Jealousy. Something that can't be felt.

It oozed off of Saix when he said those words.

However, Saix had answered his questions and was giving him that annoyed look that he only dared to give him on these nights. They were defiant eyes. And they were honest.

Saix did not want to obey him. No matter how well he acted when unaffected by the moon.

However, there was something off about them this night. A glimmer of respect.

Was he _finally_ getting to the violent man?

"Fight me again." A command.

He glared. "No." He pulled out his weapon and eyed the already wounded Saix, "Drink a potion. And then _you_ will fight _me._"

* * *

Saix lost again, this time sinking to the ground from the blow.

He remained hunched over for a minute and Xemnas looked out at the night, wondering how late it had become. Without stars or a true moon, there was really no way to tell. All they had in their sky was Kingdom Hearts. That was all they needed.

And then Saix spoke. "Are you looking for my moon?"

_His_ moon. Xemnas was slightly amused but threw that false emotion away and turned back to see the blunet rise from the ground. "No. I was trying to find out the time." He narrowed his eyes, "Ready to address me the way you should, VII?"

There was a long moment of silence in which Saix judged him, eyes sizing him up and they remained cold, detached, contemplating. And then he came closer. Xemnas stepped back. Saix's eyes lit up with determination. "Yes."

It took him a second to connect the word with his question and again Saix came forward. Though it seemed he was rethinking since he had stepped back. A weakness. Xemnas almost cursed himself but made do with drawing himself higher to glare at the Lunar Diviner.

The man was right there, not even an inch away from his face. He wasn't sure what Saix was doing but his true desires were revealed under the full moon…

Could he—

Something wet slid right under his chin.

He was unable to move.

Saix moved back and seemed to shrink in on himself, watching him curiously.

Saix had just licked him.

Saix. Licked. Him.

Licked.

Like some kind of strange dog. No, like a normal dog. Only _human in appearance._

"What," he began, "was that for?"

Saix chuckled, "I accepted you as my upper, is it not obvious?"

He thought about this. And came up blank. "I thought dogs licked as—"

"A sign of affection? It can be. Many _canines_," it was amusing how he had to emphasize he was not a dog—but a 'canine.' "are affectionate towards their alpha. But not all. Licking is a way of submitting."

"What else shows submission?"

"Exposing our necks, accepting a bite on the nose, tail between the legs… Things of such nature."

Biting… of the nose?

He shook his head and collected himself. "A warning would've been appreciated."

"If we could feel, perhaps." Oh, the mocking tone was back. His response seemed to have lost the small bit of actual respect the other Nobody had gathered for him. Another fight? He pulled out potions and Saix sighed, "No. Tonight I won't fight you again. I know you're stronger."

Tonight. But there was always next month.

He put the potions away. "Very well. I assume next time I win, you won't dare to—" He was licked again. "Damn it, VII!" He lost his composure, "Not everyone has your strange rituals."

Saix feigned naivety. "But I explained them to you."

This was why he preferred NonBerserker!Saix. He was… far more subtle in his mockery. In fact, so subtle the other members seemed unable to pick up on it. Besides that, Saix was normally easier to control without being influenced by the moon.

Like now, for instance, where the man was enjoying torturing him by licking him.

He was not amused.

"Saix, if you do not stop, I will make you."

There was… a purr? He could call it a growl but it wasn't hostile and the man invaded his personal space forward by nuzzling his shoulder _almost_ affectionately. "And why is that~?"

"Because I know exactly what you're doing." He deadpanned.

He heard a snort. "I believe you would've thrown me back by now." He stepped away. "I was rubbing my scent on you." He pointed out, pride seeping into his voice.

Xemnas absorbed this information.

And twitched.

In other words…

Saix was _marking _him.

"VII," his tone was a warning, "you will return to your room."

There was a nod, a smirk, and another lick before the man disappeared in a portal.

There would be much to talk of in the morning.

* * *

"I apologize for my behavior." The steel was there again—the silent, almost undetectable condemning undertone in Saix's words. "I shall lock my door next time."

The words were said every time. Both knew he would always get out.

Once he really _had_ locked the door. In his berserker state, however, he simply smashed through the wall. As punishment, Xemnas had made him keep the hole for the next month. He wasn't sure if Saix would still be bitter about that and didn't really care and why was he still thinking about this?

"…Sir?"

He shook his head and glared, "Yes, be sure to."

There was silence. And then, "Do I have a mission?"

"Yes, I—"

Xigbar appeared, as usual, on the ceiling. "Yo, yo, yo! I heard you licked Xemmy—" He directed an icy glare towards the man, "—nus' chin. Is that true?" Saix stared, having gone completely stiff. "Oh, waiiiiiiiiiiit. That's right, sometimes you don't remember! Especially midnight. Like how you _still_ don't know what happened in—"

"Xigbar." He warned and the man fell silent.

For a minute.

"Is it truuuuuuuuuuuuuue, Su-per-i-or?"

He hated how that man hit all the syllables as obnoxiously as he could. He already wished the man away. "Yes, he licked me. It was very late, however, so I'm not surprised he can't recall it."

There was utter silence from Saix.

It was even unnerving to Xigabr.

Who, after a couple more moments, left.

And then, Xemnas went back to his paperwork. "The mission you shall—"

"How?" He looked up and met barely suppressed anger. "How did you…?"

"Ah, that." He shuffled through the papers, "I beat you. Twice."

"I remember the first time."

"Yes, well, the second one was faster." Saix nodded, seeming to lost interest. Except he hadn't and Xemnas could tell by the man's stiff movements. "VII, is there a problem with expressing submission towards me?"

Yes. Saix's eyes very obviously replied. But he bowed fluidly to hide it, "Of course not."

A bow meant nothing to a dog—a 'canine.' It was why Saix could fall into the routine so easily. Just like a canine did not mind calling one 'superior' because words meant nothing to them. Or minded going out of their way to do tasks. They could very well convince themselves they had _chosen_ to do the task.

It all made sense then, why Saix could 'lower' himself so easily. Because he wasn't really lowering himself. Not in the normal customs of his nature.

A creature as proud as him didn't feel the need to flaunt it.

This epiphany kept him silent until Saix, softly, asked, "My mission?"

It was formed as a question but it was almost an order. A demand. "I have changed my mind. You will be staying here." Saix seemed unperturbed by the change in events. He wondered, briefly, if he should set him back in his place. Beat him to submission.

"It seems you have been misleading me, VII." The blunet watched him calmly. "You never truly accepted my position over you."

Silence.

"There's another way to express dominance, is there not?"

"Superio—"

Amused at his rather suggestive thoughts, he said. "You're very different than the others, no? Different customs. Such as… Licking." He motioned to show where this had taken place and noticed some contempt shine in the other's eyes.

Just a flash.

But it was enough.

"VII, if you have a problem with my authority, you should take action without having to rely on the moon to bring about your true nature."

There was a nod. And then Xigbar returned. "Awkward silence over? Good, good. Think I'd let you two get away without explaining? As if." He laughed, "Soooooooooo. Why did he lick ya, Xemm—nas?"

"An establishment of dominance." Saix replied.

"…Hmm… Not even a _little_ sexual?"

The very light blush along Saix's cheeks was a surprise. However, the man regained himself and, as if to make up for it, shamelessly replied, "If it had been sexual, the Superior's coat would have no longer been on."

What.

No. That would not be tolerated. He narrowed his eyes and ignored the momentarily stunned Xigbar to growl, "You shall not be so disrespect of me. Especially not while I am right here."

Saix looked away, a stubborn set to his jaw. "I was elaborating."

Xigbar, finally finding his voice, said, "Whooooooooooooooooooa."

Xemnas wanted to obliterate them both.

* * *

Xigbar left after he teased a bit more and Saix waited for dismissal.

And waited.

And waited.

But Xemnas refused to give in and let him out. He simply worked and felt the attitude of the Luna Diviner shift from cold to calm to uneasy to annoyed. "May I be dismissed?"

He ignored him.

The silent treatment.

Xemnas felt something very cold prickling along his neck and looked up to see Saix's glare. "Not even bothering to hide your disdain anymore?"

"You know."

"I've known all along."

They fell silent but that last bit of information seemed to throw Saix off. "Superior." This time his tone was humbled. "Why haven't you exiled me?"

He had the oddest desire to lick Saix. He wasn't sure why. But he wondered how the man would react to it. But knowing what it meant—Where had this even come from? "Because," he collected himself, "you have been useful." Saix nodded. "Now that you understand your position, you may leave."

Saix stared at him for a long moment. And then he effin did it again.

This time, however, the lick wasn't as quick or as 'haha, I win' as when he was berserk. It was careful and he pulled back with a watchful gaze. And Xemnas was about ready to kill something.

And he felt that there was freakin heat in his cheeks.

"_Saix_," he growled and the man's eyes widened at the sound of his name. "You. Are. Not. To. Do. That."

There was a stare off but Saix did not hold it long and looked down, "Yes, sir."

He turned and prepared to leave. However, Xemnas wasn't having that.

He moved quickly, tossing the other man away from the door and pressing him to the wall. Saix stared calmly back. As if this was a normal occurrence. "Superior."

The man nonchalantly echoed, "Yes, Superior."

And then Xigbar returned. Damn that man.

"Ohoho, sorry to interrupt~"

* * *

Demyx turned to the sound of insane laughter, snarling, and loud thumps wondering what couple possibly be going on.

And then he heard Xigbar's gunshots.

Weird.

He shrugged and got back to work, trying to find the perfect chords to end his next song.

It was called 'Tango of Discord.'

It was pretty epic. With an awesome sitar solo.

He wondered if he could get someone else to play with him…


End file.
